


Kryptonite Poisoning.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Doctorbat [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Doctorbat, F/F, batmoore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened at the end of 2x4 after talking to her  ex Ryan collapsed. Will they find out what is wrong with her before it's too late.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder
Series: Doctorbat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Kryptonite Poisoning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my first Doctorbat one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Out on the streets of Gotham Mark's walking towards the Hold up to go and talk to either Ryan or Mary over at the Hold up Ryan's talking with her ex as their talking 

Mark walks into the bar and sees them there together seeing him Ryan looks off.)

Mark: Hey Ryan.  
Ryan: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: I was just coming to see either you or Mary.  
Ryan: Mary's upstairs.  
Mark: Okay. I'll see you later.  
Ryan: Okay.

(He walks around her and goes up the stairs to see Mary. As he walks up the stairs Angelique looks at Ryan and smiles at her.)

Angelique: I should probably go. He didn't seem to happy to see me.  
Ryan: It's not you.  
Angelique: You sure.  
Ryan: A friend of his is missing and they've been trying to find her.  
Angelique: Oh okay. But still i should leave. I'll see you around.  
Ryan: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks out of the bar as she walks out and the door closes behind her Ryan starts feeling weird and looks around the room before she 

starts wincing again when she touches her shoulder as she touches it she cries in pain from the sting of it. Then she falls to the floor hearing her fall Mark quickly 

rushes off back down the stairs and over to her as he gets to her he quickly kneels down next to her and looks her over.)

Mark: Ryan!

(He feels for a pulse and then gives off a sign of relief then he picks her up and quickly rushes off towards the stairs leading up to the apartment as he gets there 

he rushes up them and heads towards Mary's as he gets there he kicks the door getting Mary to rush over to it as she gets there she opens it to find Mark there with 

Ryan in his arms and looks at him.)

Mark: I found her lying down on the floor.

(She moves out of his way and she tells him to put her down on her bed as he gets there he lies her down and then moves out of Mary's way so she can look her over as 

she's working on Mark grabs out his phone and calls Luke who answers right away.)

Luke: Mark!  
Mark: Get to Mary's.  
Luke: Why what's wrong?  
Mark: It's Ryan she fainted.

(He hangs up and quickly rushes off to go and help them out with Ryan. As Mary's looking her over she moves her over shirt awy from her shoulder and sees abandage 

there and removes it to see the spot where she was shot seeing what it is she gets Mark's attention who walks over to her and she shows him.)

Mark: Is that?  
Mary: That's where Tommy shot her four weeks ago.

(He looks at her and then looks at the wound again.)

Mark: So it didn't kill her.  
Mary: No. But by the looks of it it's slowly killing her.

(He looks at her and then pulls his phone out.)

Mary: Who you calling?  
Mark: Kara Danvers!  
Mary: Why?  
Mark: She's Supergirl.

(She looks at him and nearly falls over which gets him to laugh at her. Then Kara answers.)

Kara: Mark!  
Mark: I need you and Clark in Gotham.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: Ryan Wilder was shot with that piece of Kryptonite that Kate took you.  
Kara: The one i said she could destroy?  
Mark: Yeah. Apparently Ryan had been shot four weeks ago.  
Kara: Why are we just finding out this now?  
Mark: Because she didn't say anything and by the looks of it Kara it's slowly killing her.  
Kara: Okay i'll grab Clark and we'll head out there.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her and then walks back into the apartment.)

Mary: Mark i don't like this.   
Mark: You're not the only one.  
Mary: Why didn't she say anything?  
Mark: I don't know.

(She nods her head at him. Over in National City,CA Kara rushes over to Alex.)

Kara: Alex!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Alex: Hey what's wrong?  
Kara: I just got off of the phone with Mark.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kara: Ryan Wilder was shot by Tommy Elliott four weeks ago with the kryptonite.  
Alex: And she's still alive?  
Kara: Not for much longer.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: Apparently it doesn't kill human's right away.  
Alex: What you mean?  
Kara: It kills you slowly. And it's slowly killing her.  
Alex: Call Clark and we'll head out there.  
Kara: Okay.

(She grabs out her phone and calls him. As she's waiting for him to answer Kelly walks off of the elevator with J'onn right behind her.)

Kelly: What's going on?  
Alex: Another friend of Mark's is in trouble.  
J'onn: How?  
Kara: She was shot with Kryptonite four weeks ago and it has been slowly killing her.  
Kelly: So why the hell are we just hearing about this now?  
Kara: According to Mark she never said anything.

(She looks off annoyed. As Clark answers and she tells him what Mark told her and he told her he'd meet them in Gotham. Then she hung with him and they all left to go 

out to Gotham to help Ryan out. Back over in Gotham both Mark and Mary are looking Ryan over as Luke knocks on the door and Mark rushes over to it and opens it to let 

him in as he walks in he's followed by both Sophie and Julia.)

Mark: They know?  
Luke: Sophie's no dumb ass.  
Mark: True. And neither is Julia damn it.

(She pushes him making him laugh at her.)

Luke: What happened?  
Mary: You remember how she told us about Elliott shooting her while in the suit?  
Luke: Yeah.  
Mary: That's the end result.

(He looks at it and then looks at Mary.)

Luke: What the hell? It's all black.  
Mary: Yeah.  
Luke: Why didn't she just say anything?  
Mary: With the way you've been treating her. I can't really say i blame her for not saying anything.  
Mark: Are right are right. Look we get it we all miss Kate and want her back. But for the time being can we put finding Kate on the back burner until we figure out 

what the hell is going on with Ryan?

(They look at him and nod their heads.)

Mark: Okay good. Now i called Supergirl she should be here soon. And i don't want to hear a peep out of you Luke. If anyone knows anything about this crap and who can 

find away to save Ryan's life.

Luke: Okay i'm sorry okay. It's just i want to find out what happened to her okay. But i also wanna find Kate.  
Mark: Luke we don't even really know if Safiyah even has Kate. She could of just said that to screw with Alice's head even more then she are ready has.  
Luke: So even you think she's dead.  
Mark: No. I'm just saying Kate could of gotten away from her and ran off somewhere. She could be anywhere on that island and Safiyah be none the wiser.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks at the others.)

Sophie: What was she doing before she fell?  
Mark: When i walked into the bar downstairs she was talking to someone.  
Mary: Who?  
Mark: I couldn't be sure. But it looked a lot like her ex.

(They all look at him and then look off. Later Kara arrives with Clark Lois Alex Kelly and J'onn as they walk in Mark shows Alex over to her and Mary let's her look 

over Ryan's arm.)

Alex: And when was she shot?  
Luke: Four weeks ago.  
Alex: And you guys never said anything?  
Luke: She didn't die from being shot and she said she was fine.

(Mark looks at them and then looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: Kate went missing four weeks ago.  
Mark: I know that.  
Sophie: She's been the one in the Bat suit for that long?  
Mark: Yes. And before you say anything. I didn't even know until recently.  
Julia: How recent?  
Mark: Tonight when i saw her lying down on the floor downstairs in the bar.  
Luke: Hey it was idea to try and get her out of the suit.

(Mark looks at him and then to Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I'm sorry. Try and get her out of the suit?

(Luke looks at him and then to Mary whose trying to keep from laughing at his face.)

Mark: Um. You wanna run that one by us again. Because i'm pretty sure Kate would be pissed off if she found out Mary did Ryan while she was in the suit. Although 

Sophie did kiss Kate while she was in the suit. So damn that is one lucky Batwoman suit.

(They start laughing at their faces.)

Sophie: Okay one i didn't know it was Kate. At least i don't know.  
Mark: Okay now that I've had my fun making both Luke and Sophie blush. Let's get back to the wounded new Batwoman here.  
Kara: Yes please. Oh my god. How come i didn't kiss Kate in the suit.

(Clark looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyways Danvers.  
Kara: I'm sorry.

(She leans in and looks at the wound as she's looking it she starts feeling sick.)

Mark: Okay Kara back up. Kelly!

(She walks over to her and has her sit down once she's seated they continue to work on her.)

Alex: Yeah whatever damage was done to Ryan when the Kryptonite hit her.   
Mark: Is there anyway we can cure her?  
Alex: I'm sure there is. But without actually knowing just how much damage was done when he shot her.  
Mark: No i get it.  
Alex: We'll have to get Lena in on this.  
Mark: You guys are on talking terms with Lena again?  
Alex: She's the one who helped us take Lex down.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks out of the apartment.)

Sophie: In the meantime what we do? She can't stay here.  
Mary: We can always take her to my clinic.  
Mark: Okay.

(He nods his head at J'onn who nods his head at him and transform and then walks over to Ryan once he has her he walks out onto the balcony and takes off with her in 

his arms. As he takes off with her everyone misses the look on Mary's face someone noticing the look on her face walks over to her.)

Kelly: You are right?

(Mary looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Mary: It's just in between my sister being missing to my friend slowly dying from Kryptonite Poisoning. I just don't know what to think.  
Kelly: Well if she's anything like your sister she'll pull through this.  
Mary: I sure hope so. I'll meet you guys over at the clinic.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: We'll give you a ride.  
Mary: Okay.

(They walk off with her as they walk out Luke follows after them as Kelly looks at Lois.)

Lois: What's wrong?  
Kelly: Ryan mean's a lot to Mary.  
Lois: You mean?  
Kelly: Yeah. I just don't think she's ready to say it out loud yet.  
Clark: So we don't force her too.

(They all nod their heads at him as they turn and walk out of the apartment. Minutes later over at Mary's clinic their all there waiting for news on Ryan but it could 

take awhile given how long she had the wound.)

Mark: I know this doesn't go without saying.  
Julia: We know. The Commander can't know Ryan's Batwoman.  
Mark: No. And in the meantime while we figure out what's going on with Ryan.  
Sophie: We'll keep up the search for Kate.  
Mark: Are right. Because there's noway in hell Kate's dead i refuse to believe that.

(They nod their heads at him as both Alex and Mary continue to work on Ryan hoping they can save her.)

Mark: Because weather Alice likes it or not. This city needs a Batwoman and if we can't have either Ryan or Kate.  
Julia: Don't look at me.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Not what i was going to say.  
Julia: Oh.  
Mark: We'll just tell Gotham that Bat was badly injured and can't go out right now.  
Sophie: We go live with that.  
Mark: I know. So we bring in some help until we can get Ryan back onto her feet or until we can find Kate.  
Sophie: Are right.  
Julia: Who?  
Mark: She's the Green Arrow's daughter.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Kelly: Mia Smoak.  
Mark: The very same.   
Sophie: Do it.  
Mark: Are right.

(He grabs out his phone and calls her. As he's waiting he's watching Mary with Ryan and can see what Kelly's talking about. Then she answers the phone.)

Mia: Hey.  
Mark: Hey how are things in Star City?  
Mia: Very quiet. Why?  
Mark: Gotham needs a hero.  
Mia: What happened to Batwoman?  
Mark: She's out of it.  
Mia: You guys still haven't found Kate?  
Mark: No. And her stand in was shot with a piece of Kryptonite four weeks ago and it's been slowly killing her.  
Mia: Okay i'll head out there now.  
Mark: Okay. Stay safe.  
Mia: Will be.

(Then he hangs up with her.)

Luke: Jacob's not gonna like that.  
Mark: Yeah well if he's coming around to Batwoman being around Gotham.  
Luke: What?  
Mark: Well than he's just gonna have to get use to Green Arrow being in Gotham.  
Luke: But i thought Oliver Queen is dead.  
Mark: Not that one.

(He looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Luke: Mia Smoak seriously.  
Mark: She's badass and hot. And very gay.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Luke: Seriously. Why the hell do all of the hot women have to be gay?  
Mark: You thought Reagan was hot?  
Luke: Yes.  
Mark: And these two?  
Luke: Yes.  
Mark: Dude Kate's gonna kill you.

(He looks at him and then looks off as they laugh at his face.)

Luke: I even thought Kate was hot.  
Mark: You're not the only one.

(They start laughing at both Sophie and Julia's faces.)

Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: But than again.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: So's your ex husband.

(She looks at him as he looks at Luke whose trying to keep from laughing at her face.)

Alex: Anyway.  
Mark: And Alex is hot too.

(She looks at him and then to her girlfriend who nods her head at her agreeing with him.)

Alex: Anyway. I just got off of the phone with Lena.  
Mark: And?  
Alex: She said she's gonna come down here and see if she can't figure out how to help Ryan out.  
Mark: Okay.  
Alex: Are right. And thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(She walks off to go and help Ryan. Over the next several days both the Bat team and the Super team continue to try and figure out what's going on with Ryan while one 

part of the Bat team tries to find out where Kate is. But unknown to them she is somewhere in Gotham laying low until she can show herself again. And while out on one 

her patrol's Mia actually came across Kate seeing her she didn't know what to do.)

Mia: Kate!  
Kate: Hi.  
Mia: What?  
Kate: I've been laying low.  
Mia: Alice!  
Kate: And my dad.  
Mia: Kate you don't know?  
Kate: Know what?  
Mia: Your father and Sophie know who you are.

(Kate looked at her in shock and then looked off then looked at her again.)

Kate: How?  
Mia: Alice told him when he went to arrest to her.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: How did Sophie find out?  
Mia: Julia found the letter you had written out for her.

(Kate looked at her and then looked off again.)

Kate: Oh god Sophie.  
Mia: You're still in love with her?  
Kate: I never stopped.

(She nods her head at her.)

Kate: How are Mary and Luke?  
Mia: Their okay.  
Kate: My dad Veracity.  
Mia: Their all okay. Worried as hell about you. They think someone named Safiyah has you on the island.  
Kate: What? I never even left Gotham.

(Then she looks at her neck and feels around for her neckless but can't find it.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mia: What?  
Kate: When i was thrown from the plane someone must of taken my neckless.  
Mia: You never noticed it missing.  
Kate: Of course i noticed it missing. I just thought i lost it when landed on the ground.  
Mia: Oh.

(Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: Speaking of Alice?  
Mia: Still out on the streets and planning something far worse then outing you to your father.

(Kate looks at her and can tell there's something else.)

Kate: There something else you're not telling me?  
Mia: The woman whose been wearing the suit.   
Kate: What?  
Mia: She was shot.  
Kate: What? But no bullet can go through the suit.  
Mia: It wasn't a bullet Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Mia: It was Kryptonite.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Kryptonite. Right. I was told by Kara that i could destroy it.  
Mia: Did you lose your memory when you hit the ground?  
Kate: I might of. I don't even really know how long it's been since the plane went down.  
Mia: It's been close to two months.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Whose the new person in the suit?  
Mia: Her names Ryan Wilder and she's becoming to mean a lot to people. Mainly your sister.  
Kate: Mary likes someone other then her clinic.  
Mia: That's what Lois and Kelly think.  
Kate: Where are they?

(Mia smiled at her and they both left the warehouse. After leaving Mia sent Mark a text once he got it he looked at it and rushed from Kate's office and headed off 

towards Mary's clinic which is where everyone is. As he got there he ran in and yelled out at them getting them to turn and look at him.)

Kara: What?  
Mark: Mia found Kate.

(They all look at him and then look off not sure of what to say then look at him again.)

Alex: She sure it's her?  
Mark: She asked her all of the questions that not even Tommy Elliott would of known.  
Julia: What?  
Mark: She mentioned Safiyah and Kate knew who it was.  
Julia: The neckless.  
Mark: She said she lost it when she was thrown from the plane.  
Julia: Mia ask her the secret word?  
Mark: Eagle?  
Julia: Yes.  
Mark: No. How would Kate know that.  
Julia: Luke knew it.  
Mark: Oh. Well no i don't think Mia asked her that.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Mark: Because Mia doesn't know it.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Julia: So i'll ask her when they get here.  
Kate: Ask me what?

(They all turn and look at her seeing her Mary rushes over to her to and hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her and then smacks her arm 

getting them to laugh at her.)

Kate: Ow.  
Mary: For making us think you were dead.  
Kate: Again Ow. And ask me what?

(Julia walks over to her and looks at her.)

Kate: If you're looking to see if i still have feelings for you. It's not going to work.

(Julia looks at her and then to Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing at both of her ex's.)

Julia: Have you talked to the Eagle?  
Kate: Why would i wanna talk to your father? He's no where near as pretty to look at.  
Julia: You are Kate.

(She hugs her getting her to laugh then she pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him as they look over at Ryan and she walks over to her as she gets to her she looks into the wound.)

Alex: We've been trying to figure out how we can cure of this.  
Kate: How long has she been like this?  
Mary: Close to a week.  
Kate: And she never told you guys about this?  
Luke: She had mentioned that Tommy had shot her with it. But all it did was leave wound.  
Mary: After that she never mentioned it again.

(Kate nods her head at them.)

Kate: I don't get it. It should of killed her when he shot her.  
Alex: From what they've told us so far. She's slowly dying.  
Kate: So if it had been me who was shot with it instead of her.  
Alex: You'd be pretty much in the same shape she's in.  
Kate: Yeah i some how have a feeling neither one of my sister's would of let me let get this bad.  
Alex: She's new. She figured she had more to prove.  
Kate: She didn't have to prove it with her life.  
Alex: Oh no i completely understand.  
Kate: Is there a cure for this?  
Alex: Lena's been looking into it.  
Kate: Lena as in?  
Alex: It's not what you think. She helped us take her brother down.  
Kate: Okay good. As long as her and Kara are back on talking terms.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay good. Okay look i know i have a lot of explaining to do. Mainly to Sophie and my dad.

(She looks at her but not really wanting one she walked over to her and kissed her getting Julia to look off upset as their kissing Kate smiles in it then she pulls 

away from her.)

Sophie: We'll talk later. But right now Ryan needs your help.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then they hear Ryan start saying something in her sleep Mary walks over to her friend as she gets to her she leans into her and listens to what she's saying.)

Kate: What she saying?  
Mary: Candy Lady.  
Kate: Whose?  
Mary: Me and Ryan had been working on a case that hit very close to home for her.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mary: When she was kid a woman named Candice Long also known as the Candy Lady kidnapped her and held her for weeks even months.  
Sophie: I think i remember a case like that. She went missing right around the same time as your car was driven off of the road by the Joker.  
Kate: Well is she still around?  
Mary: No. Thanks to Ryan she was finally arrested and sent to Arkham.  
Kate: Okay good. That's one less nutcase still out on the streets of Gotham.

(As their sitting there talking Lena rushes into the room quickly followed by Brainy and Winn seeing Winn Kara rushes over to him and hugs him then pulls away from 

her.)

Lena: I found something.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lena: It's a cure to help her.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lena: You're not gonna like it.  
Mark: Don't tell me.  
Lena: It's another round of Kryptonite.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Winn: But it's not the sameone that she was shot with.  
Mark: Well unless there's pink Kryptonite out there somewhere. To which i hope to god there isn't.

(They laugh at him then calm down.)

Winn: No.

(Kara walks over to it and looks at it.)

Kara: It's a new type of Kryptonite. I've never seen before.  
Lena: I know. I talked to Brainy and he assured me it would help her.  
Mark: This happened before?  
Brainy: Yes it did.  
Mark: And?  
Brainy: And it did safe her life. She lived a long and happy life with the woman she loves.

(Mark walks over to him.)

Mark: You telling me?  
Brainy: Yes.  
Mark: Okay.

(He smiles at him as he walks back over to Mary who nods her head at him.)

Mark: Okay Lena.  
Lena: Okay. Well it's gonna have to go into her wound. So it's going to more an likely hurt her alot.  
Mark: Okay. Kate!

(She walks over to him and helps him keep her down.)

Kate: Watch out.  
Mark: You're gonna sit on her?  
Kate: Why not.

(He looks at her and laughs as he backs off and stands next to Kelly and Alex.)

Mary: Will she still have the scar?  
Brainy: Yes. But her wound will start healing up once she puts puts it into her wound.  
Mark: Just don't get to grabby Kate.

(She looks at him as he laughs at her.)

Mark: Hey Luke finds all three of your ex's hot.

(He looks at him as Kate turns and looks at him.)

Luke: What? I. Hey.

(They start laughing at his face. Then calm down as Lena starts pushing the Kryptonite Winn had brought back with him from the future so that she can use it in order 

to save Ryan's life. Once it's all in her system Lena backs away from her and looks at them.)

Mary: How long will it take for it to start working?  
Brainy: Given how long she's had the wound it could take awhile or it could start healing up right away.

(They all look at her shoulder and see it start closing up.)

Kate: Will it close up completely right away?  
Brainy: No. It'll take a couple of days for it to heal up completely but other than that she should be okay.  
Kate: Okay.

(Julia helps Kate off of the bed and looks at her. Then looks over at Sophie and smiles at her then walks over to Luke and looks at him.)

Luke: I'm sorry okay.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: It's fine. And you're right their all hot.  
Luke: See.  
Kate: Just remember one thing.  
Luke: What?

(Kara hands her a roll of paper and Kate smacks Luke in the head making them laugh.)

Kate: Sophie's mine.  
Luke: Understood.  
Kate: Okay good.   
Julia: Yup she's really Kate.

(Mark starts laughing at her face.)

Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: I mean she was straddling Ryan's lap.  
Julia: True.  
Kate: She looks good shirtless too.

(Mary walks over to and starts beating on her making them laugh at her then Kate grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: Watch it. You might be Batwoman but i can still let Mia kick your butt.

(Mia looks at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Her father couldn't even kick my butt.

(Then she gets kicked in the butt and turns to see who it.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Watch it.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am Batwoman.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her again then pulls away from her as they hear Ryan say something in her sleep again and then starts waking up after Mary finishes 

putting another bandage on her shoulder. She looks up at Mary.)

Ryan: Hey.

(Mary looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mary: Hey.  
Ryan: What happened?  
Mary: How about you collapsing over at the Hold up.  
Ryan: Oh god. What?

(She looks around the room and sees a bunch of people she doesn't know minus Sophie Luke and Mark.)

Mary: Ryan why didn't you tell us how badly you were injured?

(She looks at her and then down at her shoulder.)

Ryan: I didn't think it was. What happened?  
Mary: When you were shot. With the Kryptonite. It was slowly killing you.

(She looks at her and then looks off then looks at her again.)

Ryan: Oh wow. And here i thought it would heal up on it's own. What dumb ass i am.

(Mary smiles at her.)

Mark: We're gonna go.  
Mary: Okay.

(He smiles at her as they all walk off to go back to where ever it is they were at.)

Mary: I want you to know how scared we all were.  
Ryan: I know i'm sorry Mary. I didn't.  
Mary: It's okay.   
Ryan: It's really not.  
Mary: I know that. But there is something I've been wanting to do and i really hope you don't hit me.

(Ryan looks at her and smiles as she grabs her in and kisses her getting Mary to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Ryan: I'm really wishing i hadn't of done that with your sister in the room.

(Mary looks over at Kate and laughs.)

Mary: Kate!  
Kate: I'm going.

(She laughs at her again.)

Ryan: So that was Kate?  
Mary: Yeah.  
Ryan: She looks nothing like you.  
Mary: I'm her sister by marriage.  
Ryan: Oh.  
Mary: I'm glad you're okay Ryan.  
Ryan: So am i actually.  
Mary: Oh yeah why's that?  
Ryan: I finally get to tell you how much i like and wanna be with you.  
Mary: Yeah.  
Ryan: Yeah. 

(Mary kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues Kate smiles at her as she turns and walks out of the room as she grabs Sophie's hand 

and they both walk off to go and talk. Later both Mary and Ryan are both lying down on the cot kissing after making love to each other as their kissing she deepens it 

sending them into another love making session which is something they both do through out the rest of the night and into the next morning after a number of times of 

love making they both fell asleep and remained that way until Mary had to get up to go work and help out other people. As she's getting ready to treat other people 

Ryan puts her pants back on and gets back under the covers and falls asleep with a smile on her face because she can't believe she got the girl even if all it took for 

her to get her was to faint in the Hold up and with the wound healing up Ryan knows she'll live to see another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because well it was actually a lot more weird typing up a one shot for Ryan and Mary. if you guys would like me to type up more Ryan and Mary one shots let me know down in the comments below.


End file.
